


Am I Worthy (To Bleed Dry for You?)

by baeconandeggs, chanbaekedt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Prince!Chanyeol, Servant!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekedt/pseuds/chanbaekedt
Summary: The prince never expected his soulmate to be a lowlife serving in the castle. More so, Chanyeol never expected Baekhyun to be one of the best things that happened in his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 69
Kudos: 733
Collections: BAE2020





	Am I Worthy (To Bleed Dry for You?)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE003  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This is my 4th time joining BAE but it is my first time writing royalty!au and I’m happy I am able to finish it although I am not very satisfied. I am experiencing writer’s block and the stress my work brings doesn’t help. Still, I hope you will all enjoy this.
> 
> To the mods, thank you for understanding with how I fail submitting on time.
> 
> To my cousin, F, this is for you again. Thank you for admiring my works.
> 
> To the prompter, I apologize in advance :(
> 
> And to all BAE readers, thank you for supporting the fest. Let us all stay safe.
> 
> Let us all continue loving Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

They say every pair of everything is made to make all things in this world balanced.

The Creator, as what they call it, came up with everything in the universe complementary with each other—as well as men towards another. The world needed humans to build relationships among themselves to flourish and prosper until the next generations. These relationships were founded by a thread, dancing through the wind, tied on a finger, with the other end knotted to someone destined to you.

Soulmates, the elders call it.

They trust the colored lining only the own person can see especially when their mate shows them their tied finger. It varies; some say theirs is the same as the sky while others say it resembles the fire.

Prince Chanyeol's thread is splendid, golden, like the crown on his head. That's very rare and very magnificent.

Still, he cannot find himself anywhere near being grateful.

Others had mediocre colors but his is something that even suits his status—yet no one dares to ask or mention the thread on his face, especially when remorse and anger fill up his system due to the absence of the other end's owner.

The thread appears when the person turns ten, the link slightly shining the first time the person sees it on the date of their tenth birthday. It sends a tingling sensation at first, they say, especially when your soulmate is near you, subtly reminding that it's tied around one of your fingers. After your birthday, it doesn't appear immediately with the person nearby, but when the fingers from the mates are simultaneously on display.

The threads connect when just inches apart and the elders say it's the best feeling in the world you could ever feel in your entire life.

The children inside the room, ages around six and seven, all cringe with how their teacher explains the subject about the thread. The prince is among them, in the front, his expression's the same; his attire may slightly differ from the rest but he also wants Mr. Lee to stop saying disgusting things. They just want to play, for Pete's sake!

But of course, he was just a child—what does he know?

He might have disliked the concept before but as time goes by, he knew how important the thread is. At his tenth birthday, a party so grand was held and his right pinky finger had been throbbing all evening. The small golden fibers are lingering in the air but as much as he looked at his left and right, with all these hands displayed in front of him, he hasn't seen the same golden thread tied on another person's pinky.

Being a teenager, he wasn't anxious. He focused on his studies and training, enhancing his fighting skills instead of thinking about his throbbing finger every now and then.

In his early twenties, he felt a bit concerned but the idea is pushed at the back of his mind for he needed to fight for his kingdom first, the front line in the war that looks very promising for them.

He is now twenty-seven. Very skilled, well-known, and respected Crown Prince next to the throne. So many victories and fights won but something still puts him on edge.

"When will you settle down, my child?"

The only question that brings out his insecurity. The King has an underlying pressure on it, but still more concerned. The monarchs aren't getting any younger, as well as the Crown Prince.

Prince Chanyeol clears his throat, conscious of his throbbing finger, and confidently locks his gaze on his father. "I wish to take my time and familiarize myself with the council."

Lie. The King and Queen know that the Crown Prince knows how to run the kingdom like the back of his hand, but they don't want to embarrass him further. The dinner went on with silence with the royalties fully aware of the problem.

The prince still hasn't found his soulmate.

With Chanyeol's finger feeling that there is a thread tied in there irritates him to no end and the fact that he knows that it's tingling that way because his soulmate isn't that far from him doesn't help either.

 _They_ are just around him.

Near him.

And he is sure his soulmate knows he is their soulmate. But why haven't they revealed themselves yet?

Who would not want to have the Crown Prince as their soulmate?

Chanyeol knew how to wait... but his patience is thinning as years go by, resulting to a very feared Crown Prince that will not think twice to yield his sword upon something that maddens him.

No one dares to cross his path nor go to his bad side.

All because of the absence of his soulmate.

Maybe the elders are wrong at something—like having the feeling of having your finger burning when your soulmate is nearby. Maybe they're from somewhere else? So when the Queen informed him of the planned visit of some royalties from a new ally kingdom, he didn't have to think twice to agree. His mother was happy, he wasn't this complying like before, but maybe he doesn't want to depend on the golden thread on his finger anymore.

Did he already give up?

Just thinking about it makes his blood boil.

The Queen also mentioned about the princess and prince coming along the visitors, quietly implying that maybe his soulmate is from one of them. He wants to laugh but that would be disrespectful; she doesn't know about his awareness of his nearby unnamed soulmate anyway. He knows that his parents knew each other and saw their similar threads upon a kingdom visitation so they're thinking maybe their son will be the be like them.

Oh, how they wish.

A pail and rag was pushed on his chest, water slightly splashing on him but who cares? No one will bat an eye on him.

"The Queen orders to have all the chambers at the west wing cleaned."

Baekhyun, a palace servant for almost three years, is commonly stationed at the kitchen. However, the Queen emphasized the urgency of the chores resulting in the need for more manpower. He was whisked out of the kitchen before he can ask what's happening. He can only feel anxious as the head servant orients them.

He proceeds to the wing of the castle where the chambers for the guests and royalties are located, with the other servants also carrying their own pails and rags. Every step he takes makes him want to run back to the servants' quarters.

The castle may have had a hundred rooms and Baekhyun may have already cleaned more than the fingers in his hands can count at the time the sun is already setting. He wants to get all of these through already and is so tired that he failed to notice whose room he's now cleaning. Most rooms are identical, and he continued his routine. The light is dimming when panic fills his body. The royalties will soon go back to their quarters and the moment he decided to hurry, he accidentally spills the dirty water on his already wiped floor. He watches in horror as his hard work for that room goes to waste. It means back to zero, and he can't leave the room with such state if he wants his head still intact with his body. Baekhyun cusses and quickly kneels on the floor, wiping with his utmost force but the universe has better plans for him.

The door swings open, revealing the last person he wants to see him.

The Crown Prince's breath is heaving, he's covered in sweat—indicating that he just finished his daily sword fighting—and his eyes zero on the person on the floor in front of him.

An oddly familiar... servant.

The servant can feel his blood leave his body. He quickly avoids his gaze, keeping his hands behind him, and bows his head. "F-Forgive me, your majesty. I j-just need to finish wiping and I will be going—"

"Give me your hand."

The servant obviously stills. A second or two pass and he's still mum.

The Crown Prince frowns upon the reluctance.

"Do I still need to repeat myself?"

Not raising his head nor standing up, the servant answers, "But I am holding a rag, your majesty."

The Crown Prince lets his eyes roam on him. He can't point out but he has already seen him, he's sure. He sighs, "Are you defying me?"

Slowly, the servant brings out his left hand.

That just irritated him more.

The prince takes a step closer and harshly pulls the other arm from the servant's back, succeedingly making him stand up, revealing his face and right hand to him.

Maybe the time stopped at that moment.

The rag all forgotten, and Baekhyun could just look at Chanyeol—his irises that shine like gold for a moment—and the golden thread intertwined in front of them in horror.

The prince wants to laugh. This is the best feeling he could feel in his entire life-they say—but why could he feel only remorse bubbling in his stomach as he looks back and forth their fingers? Especially when the servant avoided his eyes when he tried locking his gaze on him?

The Crown Prince wants to fight someone but he doesn't know who.

He is raging, maybe because of shame, and he unconsciously tightens his hold on the other's arm, gaining him a whimper. Upon hearing this, the royalty quickly retracts his hand and steps away from him.

Of all people... his soulmate is this servant?

"How insulting."

The servant can't help but look at the prince upon hearing that. He expects no more, he knows this will happen at some point, yet it still kind of stings.

"I will never speak of this to anyone, I promise," Baekhyun bows, "I'll be going, your majesty."

Baekhyun left just like that.

Chanyeol can only watch how the servant, a fucking servant, dare to dismiss him and yet he can't see himself stopping the other.

He is now far gone from the said room and Baekhyun releases the breath he doesn't know he was holding all this time. He doesn't know how he got the courage to walk out and not stutter earlier. He leans on a wall at one point, the pail and rag temporarily set down as realization hits him.

The prince now knows.

The prince stares at the documents laid down before him.

Byun Baekhyun. Attended the same primary institute he was in until he was in their fourth year in primary. He started working in the castle three years ago, replacing his mother who raised him on her own.

The prince now recalls; he's that one classmate whom he never liked in the first place.

Don't blame the prince—he was a child—and he just disliked how he easily stole his friend at that time, Kyungsoo, the son of the King's adviser. What the prince can only remember is how irritated he is upon seeing a newcomer laughing with his closest friend, how he managed to do mean things to Baekhyun, and how Baekhyun just disappeared one day; no explanation, no announcement, and Chanyeol has no wits to ask why their class has one person missing. The days go by and soon everybody forgot about him. Chanyeol somehow also did.

The prince runs his hand on his hair, frustrated.

He was a bully to his supposed soulmate... very magnificent.

Sweat is running down his cheek while stiffly standing up in line with the other servants. Baekhyun gulps, feeling his armpit drenched and praying that he doesn't smell especially now that—

"Your face... is quite familiar to me," the Queen mumbles as she stares at the servant in front of her, gaze serious as she wonders how come this one reminds her of someone.

The Queen came unannounced in the palace kitchen. She was about to personally give orders about the menu for the upcoming days with the upcoming visitors. Also to save time, she had the servants lined up to check them all of they're still fit to work in the palace. It was like a surprise quality check, and Baekhyun curses inside because only if he knew, he would have fled fo the garden and tended on the grass instead.

The queen's eyes widen, the other palace staff confused with her reaction and the following events, but the most shocking is how she traced her hand on the young man's cheek with eyes full of adoration and... pity.

A face of a beloved friend.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is beyond nervous.

A smile, not that happy, blooms on her face as she snaps her finger. "Bring him to my chambers."

The next thing Baekhyun knows, he's assigned as one of the visitor's assistants.

Baekhyun is the only child of his solo parent.

They are living in a small cottage quite far from the palace walls. His mom was also once a palace servant until a disease made her bedridden four years ago, driving Baekhyun to work harder than before. It wasn't like he was not already working at his best before her mother got sick, but the expenses due to the imported herbs needed for her to survive costs too much.

His life wasn't always like this, especially when he was a kid.

They were living in a more decent hut, always having complete meals, and Baekhyun had access to education. He was able to study basic skills and languages only royalties can afford. He never questioned how he was able to do so even if his mother was just a palace servant. What does he know about social hierarchy when he was just a kid?

And on his tenth birthday, reality slapped him on the face.

He suddenly dropped out of school, moved to a smaller hut, and the kind man who is visiting them periodically stopped coming. Life has been so hard ever since that day.

Back to the time his mother was just diagnosed, Baekhyun was almost killing himself just to make the ends meet. He experienced working in a restaurant, farming, taking care of someone's pigs, but all of those will never be enough. He needs more money for his mother's medication and at one point, he had no choice but to loan from a loan shark just to get food on the table. He even had an invite to work in the brothel but he knows his mother would rather kill herself if he opts to accept the job just for her. Fortunately, his mother's friend, who is a palace servant, who also knows him since he's a kid (for he sometimes plays at the servants' place when he was a kid) offered him a job at the, well, palace. Baekhyun hesitated at first due to... various reasons. However, the pay is better than the ones he has outside the walls and he has no choice but to accept the offer.

He just needs to keep his existence a secret from the royalty, especially to the prince.

But now that the prince knows, Baekhyun sees no more reasons to hide and not accept the Queen's offer for him to assist one of the visitors. The pay is obviously larger than his mere kitchen job.

All he has to do is bow his head and never look at the prince in the eye, just like what he had done all these years.

The arrival of the visitors of Aurum from the new ally kingdom from the north finally came. The Queen made sure that everything is perfect and in place before the said day and as she embraces the Emperor and Empress from the north, she failed to see her son clenching his jaw at the sight of her newly recruited assistant of the foreign prince.

Baekhyun keeps his stand straight and sight focused in the front, ignoring the blatant stare the Crown Prince is giving him. He's at the sidelines, just a few steps away from the royalties for his job now is to accompany Prince Yixing, one of the visitors from the north.

Upon the mention of the other assistant lined like him, they bowed their heads towards the visitors and they are introduced to the royals for the Zhou Empire. The Emperor and Empress don't get an assistant for they told there's no need to do so, being familiar with the kingdom's language and ethics. Their children, Prince Yixing and Princess Qian, however, need help. They get Baekhyun and another one named Kyungsoo, respectively.

Questions run inside the Prince's mind. How did the servant become the prince's assistant? Yes, he knows he's literate but there were other scholars like Kyungsoo, though?

And why isn't he sparing Chanyeol even a single glance?

The royalties proceed to the banquet and helped themselves. The finest meat is laid before them, along with the freshest greens and sweets. It was a lovely feast, and the King and Queen share glances with each other as they notice how enamored Princess Qian is with Prince Chanyeol. The prince also made sure to cater to the princess' inquiries.

Baekhyun just keeps his gaze in front of him, fists closed behind him, his pinky throbbing.

The assigned royalty to him, Prince Yixing, is quite nice. He smiled back at him after introducing himself. The other assistant for the princess, Kyungsoo, is also nice. They had been classmates when they were just six years old if he remembers correctly, but of course, that was decades ago. It just feels great for Baekhyun to have Kyungsoo still remember him because well, he's not that remarkable. Baekhyun wishes they'll get along well.

The party is over and it's past midnight. He's tired wearing more robes than he usually does and he's ready to go back to his new quarters when he sees a royal guard at his doorway. The said guard spots him frozen in the corridor so he walks toward him instead. Baekhyun doesn't know but he feels nervous at the moment. He stops in front of him and slightly bows his head, making Baekhyun surprised. He automatically extends his arms to stop him from his act, surprising both of them instead, and Baekhyun takes a step back when he realizes what he has done. The guard, a very familiar one, to be honest, clears his throat and doesn't bother looking at him in the eye.

"Your majesty, Prince Chanyeol, is asking for your presence now. Please follow me," and he proceeded to go to the castle wing with all the royalty chambers without waiting for his response.

Of course, Baekhyun is again panicking, and isn't really following him so the knight turns around to announce, "This is an order, not a request."

Baekhyun gulps and takes a step. His nervousness rises with every step he takes.

But still, the thought of Chanyeol wanting to see him lingers, adding palpitations to his beating heart.

The prince pauses reviewing the papers on his table upon hearing the knock on his door and announces, "Come in."

His trusted personal guard, Sehun, enters with a smaller figure staying behind him. The prince sighs as a minute passes by and his requested visitor won't even acknowledge him, the _fucking_ prince. He gestured for his guard to leave them alone and Sehun bows before leaving the room shut. Of course, the one in front of him looks more tensed.

The servant doesn't know what to do so he resorts to staring at the floor in front of him. The silence continues, and Baekhyun can feel his forehead becoming more sweaty. He almost jumps though when the prince breaks it.

"How come you're wiping floors last week and now you're an assistant to a prince?"

Oh. That's the reason why.

"The Queen chose me, y-your majesty," Baekhyun said with his eyes still on the floor.

Chanyeol furrows his brows. The Queen? "Why would she even choose an assistant among the servants when she can choose another one from the countless scholars out there?"

Baekhyun keeps himself mum but Chanyeol can see how he frowned at the comment.

Chanyeol rests his chin on his clasped hands, elbows resting on the table. "Anyway... how was your day?"

That makes Baekhyun look at the prince in the eyes. Chanyeol is staring back at him though, so he avoids his stare again. "I-It was great, your majesty..."

Chanyeol hums. "How come?"

Baekhyn is now more irritated than nervous. Why is he asking? "The food was great, your majesty..." and Baekhyun blushes at how stupid he sounds but it's too late. He hears a hum, again, and the movement of the chair. Chanyeol is suddenly in front of him. "Look at me."

That's very authoritative and isn't questionable so Baekhyun does his best to do so. He sees Chanyeol staring down on him. Of course, he becomes embarrassed. He takes a step back, averting his gaze again. Seeing that, Chanyeol sighs, "I need you to report to me every night, around this hour, without a miss, understood?"

Baekhyun gapes at him, not getting the point. Chanyeol elaborates, "Everything the other prince does, you need to tell me at the end of the day. And you can't tell to anyone that I ordered you to do so."

The servant still looks puzzled but the prince already dismisses him, "Do not ask why. You must obey me."

With that, Baekhyun seals his lips and bows, "I understand, your majesty."

The servant leaves after that, never meeting the eyes of the prince again. The prince, on the other hand, ignores the pesky feeling on one of his fingers.

Baekhyun learns that Prince Yixing is a soft, kind person. He guides the prince every day, answering questions about the Kingdom of Aurum and translates some words that he can't understand. It has been a week and there wasn't a day where the prince didn't ask about something he sees around. Baekhyun is happy to answer him always, though. His dimples compliment his personality so much and he finds himself being friendly to the prince, despite their social statuses. How can he not? When the said person treats him as someone his level—like they aren't different at all.

"So that's what it is for?" Prince Yixing says, amazed at the equipment in from of them. His curiosity makes him cute, too, making Baekhyun coo internally. Baekhyun smiles and answers, "Yes, your majesty—"

"Haven't I told you to just address me by my name?"

Baekhyun stills and bows, "I-I cannot possibly do that, y-your majesty..."

Prince Yixing pouts, "Even if there's no one around?"

"I—"

"Even if it's just the two of us?"

How can Baekhyun deny those eyes? "Okay..." And Baekhyun sees him anticipating, so he adds, "Y-Yixing..."

The prince smiles at him, "That's better."

The prince stares at him, folding his arms in front of his chest, waiting.

Baekhyun sighs, he has been doing this for two weeks so why is he still feeling nervous? "In the morning, the prince wanted to do horseback riding that's why we went to the barn. We raced for an hour—"

"What?"

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, "P-Pardon, your majesty?"

"You raced with Yixing?"

 _Is it not allowed?_ Baekhyun sweats and hopes it is. "He insisted, y-your majesty..."

The Chanyeol frowns, maybe permanently on his face at this point. "Go on."

"W-We visited the market in the afternoon and tried different delicacies of Aurum—"

"Can you tell me something relevant?" The prince snaps.

How can Baekhyn even say if something is relevant or not? Is it his fault that all Prince Yixing wants to do is so trivial?

Baekhyun bows his head, "With all due respect, your majesty, but I am just doing what you have ordered me to do. I have been accompanying Yixing for two weeks and—"

"Stop."

The servant snaps his head up just to see the Crown Prince pinching his bose bridge, looking annoyed. "You can go to your chamber now."

It's always just like that. Baekhyun's nights had been ending like that for two weeks, being dismissed _like that._

A simple sign of gratitude would have been nice.

The royalties are currently having their private lunch so as assistants, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are having their break now.

The Zhou Emperor and Empress already went back home after a month of stay, but their children were left to be more familiar with the Kingdom of Aurum. As the successor of the empire, Prince Yixing must be knowledgeable of his empire's ties. As per Princess Qian...

"I think I am not fit for the task," Kyungsoo suddenly says as they sit in one of the tables quite far from the royalties. Still, they can see them happily eating and chatting.

Baekhyun's confused; as far as he knows, Kyungsoo is one of the best scholars. "What do you mean?"

"I am not used to being like this..."

Baekhyun goes concerned. Kyungsoo had grown dear to him and seeing him conflicted makes him unsettled. He stops massaging his pinky finger and focuses on him. "Uhm... Can I help?"

Kyungsoo gives him a smile. _How innocent._ "No, but the Crown Prince can."

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo sighs and scoots closer, whispering, "I can't do my job properly assisting the princess with the Crown Price always accompanying us."

Baekhyun just keeps himself mum but still listens. Kyungsoo continues ranting, "I am just like a tail following them! He even had her supposed personal guard dismissed for he said 'he can protect her'. I don't care _if_ he is planning on courting the princess and with the princess looking like she enjoys it but feeling like you have no purpose at all—"

Baekhyun mutes the next words from him. He unconsciously touches his pinky...

That quite stings.

It is not _that_ hard to like the Crown Prince.

He is tall, handsome, skilled, and very charming.

The fact that he is Baekhyun's soulmate added fuel to the fire.

He is the prince of the kingdom, so it's natural to have all of the eyes on him—including Baekhyun's. At a young age, he had the urge to befriend the young prince—not because he is the prince—but because he felt this strong desire to do so. Why not, right? But the idea of having him as a friend vanished the moment the prince glared at him one, special day.

It was Kyungsoo's seventh birthday. The whole class greeted the cute boy and the birthday celebrant thanked them with an added, "...especially to my _best friend_ , Baekhyun."

Baekhyun felt shy but also thankful at the same time because someone considers him as a best friend but at the same time, he also felt glaring eyes on him. There he saw the young prince looking angry _at him._ Baekhyun was confused but it came to light why the prince did that when the next day, he pushed him on the floor, laughing.

Baekhyun concluded that the prince is not _that_ likable for he is mean.

"I am Kyungsoo's best friend," the prince said and walked away. Somehow, Baekhyun understood. He thought he is stealing his friend from him, so he tried apologizing the next day.

But Chanyeol never acknowledged him. Instead, he continued pushing him and attacking him verbally whenever no one's around. The young servant's son decided to just avoid the prince because what can he do when he is _the_ prince? It lasted for years, until his tenth birthday.

It was a nice day; many people greeted him and thanking all of them was quite draining. He decided to go home immediately after the classes for his mom told him she will cook something nice for him. It excites him so much that he didn't notice the boy in front of him.

"Where are you going? I haven't greeted you yet," The young prince blocks his way and smiles. Baekhyun nervously scans the place and finds themselves alone in the hallway. All he did was glare at the royalty and was about to walk away when the prince pulled him back. They almost stumbled and that's it—Baekhyun snaps and pushes the boy off him. It is his birthday and the prince really can't let him go for a day—

Chanyeol's irises shone like gold. Everything stills and all that matters were how bright those are. Baekhyun was so mesmerized but was pulled off the view when he felt his pinky finger from his left-hand sting, and he almost cried when he saw a golden string tied on it. He tried taking it off and felt nervous when he realized that it is impossible to do so. He traced the other end and he saw that it was also tied on the boy on the floor in front of him.

The prince looks too shocked to move.

Of course, Baekhyun knows what this means; they had talked about this last year in one of their classes. And he is so afraid of the truth that he runs to the exit instead, leaving the young prince confused annoyed. That was the first time the servant's son fight back on him.

And he never knew that that will be the last time he will see the boy who just discovered who his soulmate is.

"We just stayed in his room all day and talked," Baekhyun says, barely above a whisper as he stands in front of the Crown Prince. Here he is again, 'reporting' to him the other prince's day. The servant focuses his gaze on the floor, still can't understand why he should do this.

The prince stares at him, anticipating for more. But nothing came.

Somehow, it annoys him. _Again._ "How can you just talk all day inside his room?"

"The prince wants to take a break from walking around the palace..."

"What were you two talking about?"

Baekhyun panics. He can't just tell him that they talked about... _soulmates_. "It's n-nothing important, your majesty."

Suddenly, Chanyeol is a little closer to him. "I decide whether it is important or not, so tell me something that made both of you preoccupied for the whole day."

Baekhyun gulps, "W-We actually didn't just talk but also r-rested. We s-slept throughout the afternoon—" he sees Chanyeol's frown deepen "—or it's was just m-me who fell asleep."

Chanyeol lets out a humorless chuckle, "You had the audacity to sleep in a _prince's_ room?"

Somehow, Chanyeol's closer again. Baekhyun simply takes a step back. "It was an a-accident, your majesty. I a-apologized to him when I woke up."

That still doesn't sit well.

Chanyeol goes back to his chair instead and Baekhyun feels relieved for a second until he says, "I forbid you from entering his chambers again."

It's not that Baekhyun likes being in his room but if the owner allows, why can't he? He keeps himself mum, not accepting nor denying the order.

So Chanyeol pushes, "Do you understand?"

When Baekhyun still doesn't answer, he adds, "You might be inconveniencing him and you still doesn't know. Know your boundaries—"

"He's the owner of the room and he allowed me there. I accidentally slept on his couch but I sincerely apologized to him the moment I woke up. He reassured to me that it was alright—"

Baekhyun is too busy glaring at the floor while speaking that he fails to notice the approaching prince to suddenly take his arm and stop him from talking, "Who is your prince? Who will you obey?"

He's too surprised from the short distance between them but thank goodness he still finds his voice, "Y-You, your highness."

Baekhyun doesn't know where he suddenly got his confidence to look back at the prince, take his arm from his hold, and take a step back, _again_. "I will n-never do it again even if you will not order me to do so. And yes, your majesty, I clearly know my boundaries."

With that, the servant takes his leave. The prince is once again dismissed by the servant—he was spacing out to care, but can you blame him? Holding him, even by the simple touch, brought him peace.

He found himself tuning out everything as he stares in his eyes.

Baekhyun's irises changed to gold when he said he is _his_ prince.

The foreign prince extends his arm to his assistant, "Quick! They might catch up!"

Baekhyun hesitantly takes his hand and is surprised when he's pulled immediately to the wall, shielding them from the eyes of the palace guards that are _supposed_ to keep an eye on them. The servant is beginning to feel worried for he isn't used to this, "Can't we just go back, your majesty?"

Yixing glares at him, although it's not offending so he repeats, "Can't we just go back, Yixing?"

The prince continues to peek if they already lost the two pitiful guards. Baekhyun knows what it's like to be screwed like that for missing the prince for he is a servant himself so he whispers, "We can just stay at the gardens? It's also beautiful out there—"

Whatever he's saying is set aside with Yixing's palm over his mouth. Yixing signals him to be quiet and Baekhyun, having no choice, does.

The servant can't blame anyone though for it is his fault he brought up the topic of the springs to the prince. Prince Yixing was sick of the same scenery every day and with the palace guards reprimanding them from going too far from the palace walls, their choices are limited. Baekhyun accidentally mentioned his secret favorite place in the capital but then it is quite far from the walls but maybe the prince turned deaf when he decided that they'll go there. Baekhyun cannot just reprimand the prince with those pleading eyes. Goddamn, Baekhyun is risking his job here. He is now filled with anxiety but seeing the amazed face of the prince when they reached the springs, he finds himself smiling along with the prince.

Maybe it is not that bad.

Prince Chanyeol wasn't expecting it to be this bad.

Princess Qian is gorgeous, good to talk with, and kind...

"Let's go there, your majesty?" She tells him with pleading eyes while latching on one of his arms.

...but she's too clingy.

Goddamn, Chanyeol feels so annoyed but masks it with a smile. "Okay, then."

He's sure Kyungsoo sighs from behind.

"You told me you still haven't seen your soulmate, right?"

Yixing suddenly opens up the topic again. They're sitting on one of the stones above the spring, feet hanging on the edge.

Baekhyun avoids his gaze and keeps his composure. He is really not used to lying. "Yes... Why?"

"Don't you long for them?"

Baekhyun smiles bitterly, "Somehow, yes. No, actually... I really do," the servant throws a stone on the water, "I want to _finally_ know them."

Yixing doesn't respond to that. They let the chirping of the birds, the rustling of the trees, and the rush of the water take over their senses.

It is calming.

But the comfortable silence doesn't last that long.

Chanyeol's sure he heard a scream.

They went to the forest to show the princess the wildflowers when he heard an utterly familiar voice from the direction of the springs, not too far from them. He looked at Kyungsoo for confirmation and he too heard it.

He instructed the princess to stay behind him as they sneak into the source of the noise just to hear another scream and hearty laugh.

The prince and the princess's assistant drop the defense to see what's the commotion all about just to see Prince Yixing enjoying the waters with none other than the other assistant, Baekhyun.

Even the princess herself felt scandalized, all she can do is cover her mouth from shock.

Kyungsoo is about to call Baekhyun when Prince Chanyeol went forward to make their presence known.

"Where are your guards?"

Baekhyun immediately stops bickering with Yixing, feeling his blood cold with a sudden voice. There is Chanyeol, looking blank, eyes glued on the other prince.

Of course, they have no choice but to ascend after being caught. Baekhyun bows his head, his whole body dripping wet from the cold spring, and Yixing still have the audacity to laugh. "It was so nice, you should do it sometimes," the other prince says but Chanyeol looks like he has no time for bullshit.

"This might be all fun and games to you but what you did is a serious security breach," Prince Chanyeol says, as he gives them both a once-over. His gaze lingers for a second on Baekhyun who refuses to raise his head, then goes back to the other prince. Prince Yixing snorts and proceeds to take his other coat on the dry stone and gives it to Baekhyun. The assistant refuses but can't do anything when the prince himself drapes it over him. "Cover yourself, it's my fault anyway," and ruffles his hair.

Prince Chanyeol feels his patience thinning. "Excuse me, Prince Yixing, but you need to take this matter seriously."

Yixing finally turns to him, void of the playfulness he has. "I know. And I take all responsibility. Take Baekhyun and the guards out of this." Just like that, he continues to walk, bringing Baekhyun along. The servant has no choice but to get himself dragged, avoiding the cold eyes of the Crown Prince.

Just like any other night, he stands inside the Crown Prince's office to report to him. The difference tonight, however, is the room feels a little bit colder.

Baekhyun doesn't know where to start.

On the other hand, Chanyeol does. "What were you thinking?"

Baekhyun sighs through his fatigue. "I had apologized earlier in front of the Queen—"

"That's not the point!" Chanyeol slams his table and stands up, walking in front of Baekhyun. This is the first time the prince has raised his voice on him. Baekhyun grew nervous but remains in his spot, anxious about what will happen if he moves.

"You had the audacity to swim with that prince, the kingdom's visitor, like any other person?!"

Baekhyun wants to laugh bitterly. "It was Prince Yixing who wants me to swim with him—"

"You could have rejected!"

How could he say no when he was suddenly pushed off the cliff?

Chanyeol doesn't understand. He is not a servant. He is not afraid of what might happen if he rejects a royalty. He is not a breadwinner of his family. His mother's medication doesn't depend on him.

Chanyeol will never understand because his life doesn't depend on this work.

"My work here is to be Prince Yixing's assistant, your majesty," Baekhyun says, trying his best to meet Chanyeol's eyes. "My priority is to help him spend his days in this kingdom foreign for him in _his_ favor to show him utmost hospitality, that is the Queen's instructions."

Chanyeol is still deadpan in front of him, waiting for him to continue.

His expression makes Baekhyun angrier than afraid.

"That, I did. Prince Yixing is my _priority_ in this work I had signed up for, your majesty. I cannot just say no to him. _What will he just say about how I do my duty?_ "

Chanyeol chuckles, a dry and unamused one. "You still compromised his safety—"

"He said himself earlier in front of the Queen that he could keep both of us safe."

It's true; Yixing is a prince and he sure had training similar to what Chanyeol had gone through but that fact doesn't make Chanyeol feel any better. Moreover, Baekhyun's words hit some of his nerves.

"I will suggest to the Queen to find a replacement for you," Chanyeol says and is about to go back to his seat when Baekhyun reaches out for his arm, stopping him.

"No, your majesty, I-I need this job. Please do not do that," Baekhyun pleads, no time to contemplate if he should eat his pride or not because he'd rather have no pride at all than has no food and medicine for his mother. The salary as a kitchen helper is good but just adequate for his family's daily needs. He still has loans to pay and being an assistant to the foreign prince gives him the luxury to save for their debts.

Chanyeol looks down on his hands on his arm and Baekhyun immediately lets go of it. His sharp gaze is brought back to him, "There are scholars who are more competent than you—"

"I will h-help you know what you want to know," Baekhyun pleads and Chanyeol still.

Baekhyun is not stupid. The prince basically wants to have Baekhyun spying on the other, he doesn't know what's the point, but he's sure the gist of it is politics. All Yixing had been lately was just being a kind man. Actually, he never really felt the divide between their classes.

Unlike now with how Chanyeol gazes on him; like he is someone below and will never be his equal.

Baekhyun shut his eyes and kneels. "P-Please, your majesty. I will do my better than what I have been doing. I will do anything you need—"

Baekhyun is harshly tugged up, meeting the eyes of the pissed prince. "I know it was my mother who assigned you in that position but remember that as much as the power she has, I have, too," Chanyeol says lowly, irises changing to gold but Baekhyun has no time to adore those this time for he's pushed off the prince as if he's sick of him. The golden irises are gone.

"The next time I see you crossing your line, you will not just be brought back to the kitchen," Chanyeol takes his seat and Baekhyun massages the arm held by the prince, aching, "You will be jobless on the streets."

It has been two days, and the Crown Prince never heard a word from the servant.

He is now eating supper with the King and Queen, as well as the Prince Yixing and Princess Qian. It can be seen on the Crown Prince's face that he's in deep thought when the foreign prince suddenly asked the Queen.

"When will _Baekhyun_ be back? Has he already recovered?"

Chanyeol's gold plated spoon was left hanging in the air, repressing his curiosity on what happened to the servant—even the question of why the other prince is addressing the servant like that. He doesn't want to ask what happened, and he doesn't need to know... so why is he here in front of the servant's room; cloaked from other people's sight in the middle of the night?

He had knocked ten times already—if he is not mistaken—and is about to call for his personal guard, Sehun, to break the door open when Baekhyun suddenly opens the door.

Chanyeol felt a wave of guilt, relief, and anger on how Baekhyun's current state; angry on why he's sick, guilty because he knows he's somehow a reason why, and relieved to see that he's still here, at the palace. Days of not seeing him made him create assumptions in his head.

"...Your majesty?"

Chanyeol continues to walk inside his chamber uninvited. Baekhyun feels embarrassed about how disorganized his room is. His headache comes back for the sudden stress the visit caused. However, he still bowed to the prince. "H-How can I help you, your majesty?"

Instead of answering, Chanyeol takes him to sit on his bed. Baekhyun is so confused although he gets the gist of what's happening when Chanyeol opens the small case he is carrying.

"You should have asked for a palace doctor," Chanyeol said as his palms rest on Baekhyun's forehead. They are both sitting on his disarrayed bed, facing each other. Baekhyun could just see Chanyeol's features with the help of the dim candlelight. He can see how he looks at him... like he cares.

Baekhyun just stares at him, feeling that breathing suddenly becomes a little bit harder as he watches Chanyeol's irises turn to gold. It was a brief moment, and the realization hits him, resulting to move his face from his touch, earning a frown from the prince. The servant sees that, but offers him a small smile instead, "I'm getting well, your highness. I have already rested enough and will be back to work for tomorrow."

The prince looks hesitant but maybe he remembers who he is—that he is a prince—and where he is—in a servant's chamber. He stands up and leaves the case he opened on his bed, "I don't want you working when you're still unwell."

Baekhyun is about to smile and thank him for the medicine, when Chanyeol adds, "I don't want you infecting the prince," and looks down on him, " _What will he just say about how you do your duty, right?_ "

As the prince takes his leave, the servant wallows on how such a fool he is for believing for a moment that he actually cares. Baekhyun wipes his cheek and stands to lock his door, oblivious of the prince, who is a bigger fool, in the hallway that stayed until he locked his doors.

Baekhyun is feeling better now physically, he says, but Yixing looks past his smile.

"Is there a problem, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun's smile slowly fades, hearing someone asking him that for the first time.

"You know you can talk to me," Yixing says, like a kind man he is.

So talk, they did.

No day passed without Baekhyun knowing Prince Yixing more like he is no servant and the other is not a prince.

They spend the whole day talking, sharing thoughts and opinions about various things, and one day, Baekhyun learns that Yixing still hasn't seen his own soulmate. They have talked about the topic way before but he hasn't mentioned the absence of his own soulmate.

"Is that why you were encouraged to visit Aurum?" Baekhyun inquires.

"Yes, but that applies for Qian more," Yixing answers, "Prince Chanyeol is a great candidate for her groom."

"Oh..." Baekhyun acts nonchalant but Yixing doesn't miss the way Baekhyun's eyes lost its glint.

Doesn't she need to marry her own soulmate? Or is it really a royalty thing...

"I'm here more of because I have a duty as the next Emperor," Yixing says and Baekhyun is surprised by the prince's hand suddenly enveloping his, "But more than that, I don't mind."

No night was missed for Baekhyun to report to the Crown Prince.

Even now that there are preparations for the grand celebration of the King's birthday, the prince still spared time for him.

Baekhyun cannot be inside the private halls, the place where they are currently for royalties, so here they are, at a secluded side in the middle of the night. They are just the two if them for the prince's guard is also outside the hall entrance. He's confused why he cannot just report tomorrow instead but he still obliges.

"Start with your daily run down," the prince commands, almost a whisper. The servant does, almost identical with what he said yesterday and the days before. There is nothing new.

But Chanyeol disagrees.

"Is that all?" He follows up, making the servant look at him. He observes his face. Is that nervousness? Or fear that he'll be caught _fooling around_ with a prince? Because he sure has seen them around—

They hear a sudden noise and the next thing Baekhyun knows is that he's pressed against the prince, his mouth covered with the prince's hand, hiding behind the thick curtains.

Chanyeol gestures him to keep still and be silent but all his brain can process is how near his face is to him. Maybe the prince is not aware of how his other hand is gripping him on his waist.

Chanyeol then rests his eyes on the one in front of him and stills.

Their irises changed simultaneously, looking at each other.

Chanyeol slowly takes his hand off Baekhyun's face.

His eyes travel from Baekhyun's eyes, down to his lips, and back to his still golden ones.

Baekhyun anticipates—his breathing becomes shallow—but Chanyeol averts his eyes and takes his hands off him.

A second later, he's alone behind the curtains, Chanyeol leaving him in the dimness.

"I'll have you escorted back to your chamber with Sehun," the prince says the moment he got out of the curtains, his eyes never meeting the servant's again.

He just looks down and smiles bitterly.

He wishes his soulmate is not a royalty.

Princess Qian is in the garden, enjoying the breeze while sipping her tea and in front of her is the prince she admires.

It would've been great if he also gives it back.

But how could he? When all he did was steal glances towards her brother's direction?

She continues sipping her tea, feeling her own finger throb for a moment.

Chanyeol knows his duties as a prince.

All his life, he was trained to be at his best, give his best, and have _only_ the best.

So why does even if he's adorned with jewels every day, his arm is latched by a gorgeous princess, and has a crown on his head, he still feels the best when this servant is in front of him and fidgeting?

He wants to see those golden eyes just for him again, but Chanyeol stops himself for he has a duty.

And that is to marry the _best_ : the princess.

It is a usual dinner but now with the assistants joining them. If Baekhyun can choose, he would have denied but it is the Queen who asked them to join.

And he almost ran out of the dining hall when the foreign prince opened his mouth.

"Your majesty," Prince Yixing breaks the silence and seeks out for the King and Queen. The royalties give him attention.

"Can I ask for a favor?"

Now, all eyes are on him. The Queen smiles at him and urges him to go on.

"Can I have Baekhyun with me back to our empire?"

Everything is silent for everyone stopped eating, and Baekhyun can feel his blood draining from his face. What is Prince Yixing thinking? He never asked him beforehand—

The Queen chuckles to break the awkward silence, "Well, I believe that depends on him, my dear."

Yixing nods and smiles at Baekhyun. Baekhyun finds himself smiling back, a forced one, mind clouded with the sudden question.

All are oblivious of the Crown Prince trying to keep his composure. The princess beside him though can see his knuckles turning white. Her attention, however, goes back to her brother who asked another question, again. It is for the Crown Prince this time.

"What are your plans, Prince Chanyeol?"

The said prince just furrows his brows so the foreign one elaborates, "What are your plans for your _engagement_?"

The first thing Chanyeol did upon hearing the question is looking at Baekhyun who doesn't even dare meeting the other's eyes.

The engagement is still unofficial, although everyone expects it to happen, anyway. Maybe even Baekhyun, but is it bad to pretend or wish it is not true? That somehow, his soulmate will not do it?

Baekhyun tried looking at him, just to see the Crown Prince smiling at the other prince.

"Before the spring ends, we will unite."

Chanyeol doesn't know what pisses him off.

Maybe it was the question the other prince asked? Or maybe the fact that Baekhyun is standing before him like any other nights, like he wasn't present in the dinner ealier.

The Crown Prince stands up and goes in front of the servant. "Why did he come up with such question?"

Baekhyun raises his head and sees him with emotionless eyes, as if he couldn't even care less. But why are his fists closed? The servant clears his throat, "I-I have no idea... Yixing hasn't brought it up to me before—"

"Why are you addressing him like that?"

Baekhyun continues unconsciously massaging his pinky finger, "He commanded me to—"

"But that's wrong," Chanyeol moves closer, face still stoic, but leaves an ample space between them enough for Baekhyun to keep his sanity. "You should always know—"

"—I know my place. I will never forget," Baekhyun finishes it for him, now daring to gaze back to him.

That doesn't help with Chanyeol's annoyance.

He leans forward and seethes, "Why does he want to have you back to his empire?"

Baekhyun sighs, "I told you, I don't know! I am confused as much as you are."

Chanyeol chuckles dryly, "Don't you dare lie to me! I have you seen you two countless of times and I am sure anyone who can see you in such demeanor will put malice on both of you!"

Baekhyun now feels embarrassed and annoyed as well, "He's making advances on me but I always decline—"

Chanyeol's suddenly gripping his arm, his body almost crashing on the other, "What did you say?"

Baekhyun feels loss of words as he can see Chanyeol's irises changing... but not to gold; it changed to copper. "Prince Yixing said he likes me..."

"What?"

Chanyeol doesn't like seeing those eyes as if he's afraid of him and eventually lets go of Baekhyun's arm. Baekhyun watches him show no reaction at all, like in deep thought; it was like his soulmate didn't just confess that someone confessed to him.

He suddenly pities himself.

And now Chanyeol just told him another plan of his, he really can't help but scoff and pity himself more.

"Lead him on."

"W-What?" Baekhyun feels like a bucket full of ice-cold water was just splashed over his head. "What do you mean?"

"He said he likes you, right? Let him believe that the feeling is mutual. That way, he'll open up to you more and we'll know what they are up to—"

The Crown Prince had no chance to finish with his left cheek aching, head turned to the right.

A servant dared to slap him.

Chanyeol is stupefied for a second and is ready to retaliate when he sees Baekhyun's watery eyes. He can feel something inside that he shouldn't be feeling.

"I know you are the p-prince," Baekhyun chokes, "And I am just a mere servant. And I know you want to forget that I have my finger tied into yours. I don't even have the right to say a word even if you are being bethroted to others. But you have no right to use me like that. Respect is all I am asking, but I see that you can't see me past being just a mere servant."

And Baekhyun walks out of the Crown Prince's room, wanting to cut his damn finger off.

Kyungsoo replaced Baekhyun.

The said servant quit three days ago.

Everything is normal because that really happens but Prince Yixing still wants to know why, but seems like even the Queen doesn't have an idea of the Baekhyun's reason.

Maybe except Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who has ditched his sister for days just to have his lone time.

So here Yixing is, disturbing the said prince's solo sword fighting weekly training. He takes a sword and suddenly joins the other as his opponent. The Crown Prince willingly plays through.

"What brings you here?" Chanyeol asks, swishing from side to side. Yixing smiles for he can see that Chanyeol has the skills.

"I want to know why Baekhyun is replaced and where he is now," Yixing says as he goes on defensive mode, sensing that the other becomes more aggressive.

Chanyeol grunts as he misses stabbing the other, "Why is it me you're asking?"

"I don't know," Yixing chuckles, "You seem to know, though."

The foreign prince swiftly moves backward to avoid the blade but Chanyeol is quicker; he takes the opportunity to misbalance the other, making him fall on the ground. He points his sword to the prince's face, panting. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

What disturbs the Crown Prince though is how mischievous the other prince's smile is, even if he's the one underneath.

"I will find him myself even if you won't tell me."

Baekhyun missed his mother so much.

Being assigned as the assistant gave him no chance to visit his mother anymore. But now that he quit, he's free. He has time to cook for her, to let her rest while he does all the job, and to bond with her.

He had saved a small amount to go by for a month, but soon they need to replenish their resources. He will just look for another job in the capital.

At last thing he wants is to be near the Crown Prince for now.

He'll be marrying the princess so he thinks this will be better for both of them. Also, he won't be reminded that he has a servant for a soulmate.

Baekhyun bitterly smiles as he stirs their supposedly dinner, when he hears a slam on their door.

His mom worriedly looks at him, "Are you expecting someone?"

He rushes to him mom and makes her go inside her room, "Y-Yes, but stay inside, please. I will just talk to them."

He will never expect someone; he has no friends—maybe acquaintances, yes—but outside the palace walls, he's barely known by their handful of neighbors. They reside far from the capital, almost at the kingdom border, and he hopes those who's slamming the door aren't those he's thinking.

He opens the door just to see the loan sharks he has a debt of fifty golden coins three months ago. He had to owe for he was short of coins for his mother's medicinal herbs. Baekhyun internally sighs.

"Where is my money?" Said the leader of the three, pulling Baekhyun out of his abode. He raises his hand and pleads, "P-Please calm down—" he reaches for his pocket and takes some bronze coins, "—I am still about to have the money. Please, take these first."

But the mercenary only tightens his grip on his clothe, "Don't fool me. You're overdue for two weeks!" And he gestures for his men to search inside the house.

Baekhyun begs again, "I am telling the truth, p-please do not ransack our home," he can hear the ables and utensils being thrown carelessly and the last thing he wants is to have his mother hurt. 

"The door to the room is locked!" One of them yelled and Baekhyun panics. _No_ , his mother is inside and his savings just enough for their survival is in there. He's about to plead again when the man takes notice of his necklace.

"Where did you gets this?" He asks Baekhyun and he can't find his words to answer because he also can't remember. He grew up wearing it. He screams when the man suddenly tugs the necklace off his neck, "No!"

"Give it back to him."

_It can't be._

Sehun points his sword on the mercenary's neck, "You heard me, give it back to him."

The mercenary slowly does so in time with the other two getting outside with Baekhyun's mother in their arms, "What are we going to do with this old hag—"

Baekhyun watches as a small knife pierces through the forehead of one of them. At an instant, the other one lets go of his mother and Baekhyun rushes to catch her weak body.

"You can see what happens to those who run dirty business in my kingdom," Prince Chanyeol says as he gets off his horse, drawing his sword.

The remaining two are now kneeling in front of them. Baekhyun felt a pang of pity and is about to ask the prince to just let them go but one of them beats him to it.

"H-He has a debt, your m-majesty!" The loan shark tried defending himself but just earns a cut on his cheek. Baekhyun closes his eyes and turns the other way as he hears them screaming.

"Give them a hundred of coins, Sehun," he suddenly says. They are all confused but Sehun still does, throwing a bag of gold to them.

"They will need that for finding another kingdom to live in."

Their house are now back to its shape like earlier, thanks to Sehun helping him. It's already dark outside but his mother is still unconscious. She has no wound or concussion although the local doctor says it may be because of shock from earlier.

Even Baekhyun is still in shock; he cannot still wrap his head around the fact that the prince is here in their humble home and even ate his simple soup for dinner.

The prince's personal guard volunteered to do the dishes but of course Baekhyun disagrees for he is a visitor. However, the prince tells him to let Sehun do the dishes and follow him outside.

Baekhyun sighs and does what he's told to.

He spots the prince at the dead tree's trunk turned bleacher, a few meters away from their house. The prince scoots aside and offers him space.

It's silent for a while, but it is comfortable. The sky is clear and the moon is crescent, giving just ample light and contrast with the stars. Baekhyun is busy admiring the heavens when Chanyeol breaks the silence.

"I apologize for what you've witnessed earlier," the prince says.

The servant is very surprised that _the_ Crown Prince is apologizing to him to the extent that when he doesn't hear a reply, he finds him gaping at him. Chanyeol chuckles at how silly he looks like.

Now, that chuckle doesn't help on clearing his confusion.

Baekhyun clears his throat instead, "It's alright, your majesty..."

"I know that you don't deserve to see such thing, but that's how it goes, really," Chanyeol leans and gazes on the sky, "And I lost control of myself."

Baekhyun just listens, unsure of what he should reply to that because he doesn't want to assume that he did it because of him—

"When I saw you like that earlier, I don't know what happened."

Baekhyun feels his throat constricting. Why is he suddenly like this?

"When I heard that you quit, you don't know how afraid I was—"

"Why are you here, really?" Baekhyun snaps, "What is the real reason?"

Chanyeol turns to him, "To bring you back to the palace."

Baekhyun stands up, "With all due respect, your majesty, but I don't want to," and he's about to go back to the house but Chanyeol stops him with his arm.

"You need to be by my side," Chanyeol blurts out and that almost crumbles Baekhyun's defenses.

Almost.

"I need you for you're the one who Yixing trusts the most—"

"Are you that dense?" Baekhyun tugs his arm out of his grip, frustrated more than ever. "Can't you see that I do not want to have anything to do with that plan of yours anymore?"

Chanyeol reaches out but Baekhyun swings his arm off, "Listen to me—"

"You listen to me!" Baekhyun shows him his hand, letting the golden thread visible for both of them, "Do you know how much urge I have to cut my finger just because of you?"

Chanyeol gulps, "Of course."

Baekhyun stills.

"You deserve so much more," Chanyeol whispers and takes his hand on his own, "But _Baekhyun_ , please hear me out."

Baekhyun mind is so clouded with who is this person in front of him because the Crown Prince he knows is never this humble. Well, for him.

Maybe he is that desperate.

Chanyeol brings his other hand to Baekhyun's wet cheek. "After all of this, I will cut my own finger for you to be free."

And Baekhyun hopes that time that he also cares for him, and all of this happens not only because of sheer desperation.

  
Baekhyun is briefed that the reason behind all of this is doubt.

The King and Queen may be clueless, but Chanyeol knows better. It has been years since the war between the two kingdoms broke out, and just stopped when the other Empire asked for peace. That was just a year ago.

And now, they're suddenly proposing unification through a wedding...

The Crown Prince told him that he's in all for a play, and Baekhyun noted how his eyes changed whole he says so.

What Baekhyun doesn't know is that the Crown Prince hurried to his place with Sehun after hearing the intentions of the other prince to search for Baekhyun himself. He doesn't need to know how he left the palace walls immediately, without even notifying his parents.

He doesn't need to know how guilty he was and how hollow he felt when he discovered that he quit.

Baekhyun doesn't need to know that the main reason of their visit is Chanyeol wants him to be by his side.

And he doesn't need to know how happy he is to see him once again.

Baekhyun is back to the palace, everything going back to normal.

And by everything, with Yixing becoming more touchy.

Even in front if the royals.

Before, he has been subtly rejecting his advances but that is all because he is afraid he'll offend him. Now, he's feeling uncomfortable with the other prince's hand massaging his. And while this happens, his finger throbs, making him look in front of him, with the Crown Prince gazing at him.

He wonders if his the only one who can see those golden eyes.

"Prince Yixing still has not said anything new."

Chanyeol sighs. Annoyance is creeping again in his system for this is foreign to him—feeling lost. He's so used to having having his way all his life, well, besides his soulmate,but this is a different level of frustration.

At least, Baekhyun is calming to look at.

Baekhyun can see doubt in the prince's eyes so he encourages him, "Don't worry, your majesty. I will do my best to have him talking. I will do anything—"

"Do not do _anything_ ," Chanyeol's voice is firm and commanding, "Let him talk on his own."

But Baekhyun wants to; he wants to know the motives of the northerners so that the unification will be stopped in time, even before the wedding takes place.

"What if... what if their intentions are clear?" Baekhyun wonders.

He smiles sadly at the other one. "Then I'll have no choice."

  
The room is dark, with dim lights adorning the chamber only from the table.

The person takes the journal and smiles as they flip over the pages but soon fades was they reach the last page with a dry, flat rose.

Empty pages that could've been written down with thoughts, only if the owner is alive.

"Don't worry," the person says, "I will set everything right."

  
By day, Chanyeol fights the urge to kill Yixing but all of those subsides by night with the servant already warming up with him. The reporting nights are now accompanied with tea and various talks. They aren't acting like close friends but still, it's different from before wherein they can feel that each other has reservations whenever they interact.

Chanyeol is not complaining if this is how he'll be able to see Baekhyun smile because of him, he's willing to do so.

Sometimes, he catches himself staring at the other.

All of that they did, and somehow they forget the approaching wedding.

They were reminded, however, when the King announced the date of their unification.

"They look so good together, right?" Prince Yixing says as they watch the _couple_ walk in the gardens. Baekhyun just nods, not liking the view.

Yixing continues to talk about their outfits for the engagement party in a few days but if Baekhyun can choose, he'll rather not go.

"Nothing new," Baekhyun almost whispers, head down.

Suddenly, Baekhyun began going back to what they were—like there’s a very tall wall between them.

To be honest, Chanyeol could not careless right now what Zhou Empire is up to and asks him again. "What's wrong?"

Baekhyun blinks the moisture away and smiles, "Nothing..."

Of course, Chanyeol knows what's wrong: everything.

"You should be resting now, _your majesty_ , for tomorrow is your engagement party," Baekhyun suggests, eyes never leaving the floor.

Ah, the party. Remembering it stresses Chanyeol out.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"Of course, your majesty," at last, Baekhyun smiles, albeit his eyes don't agree.

He longs for him, Chanyeol can feel through the visible thread.

Maybe it is inappropriate for someone who's getting engaged with somebody else soon, but all Chanyeol could think of is how he loves Baekhyun's lips on his.

It was all so sudden; one second, he's just answering him, and the next thing Baekhyun knows is that he's being held by the prince like how he wants to.

How he _needs_ to.

Baekhyun is the one to stop first, searching for air. They rest their foreheads on each other, eyes closed.

“You know that this is not right…” Baekhyun whispers, but his hand remains on Chanyeol’s chest. Instead of answering, Chanyeol hands find their way to his bosoms, hiking his legs up to wrap them around him. He resumes kissing him, skin heating degrees higher than normal. Soon, robes scatter around the chamber.

If it is wrong, then why does it feel so right having Baekhyun under him, calling for his name? All the places his hand has reached, it all fits so right. All the places his mouth has touched, it tastes so right.

Baekhyun feels the best for him, and Chanyeol never wanted the night to end.

But the sun soon rises, seeing the empty side of his bed.

Chanyeol wants to ask him to run away with him last night but if he really is ready to leave it all behind and run away with him, he would have run after him already the moment he opens his eyes.

The Crown Prince for the first time does not know what to do.

It is the day.

The kingdom is full of colors for their great Crown Prince has finally found his better half.

Baekhyun just lifelessly watches the foreign prince fix his robes when he calls out for him.

"Please help me here," the prince points to a golden button on his chest. Baekhyun wordlessly walks to him and leans down to inspect what's wrong but he sees none. Suddenly, he feels Yixing's right hand massaging the side of his neck.

"It feels nice looking down on you, you know."

Baekhyun's eyes widen because of that and he is about to step away from him when he feels something hit his head from behind, making him lie down on the floor.

_No... Chanyeol..._

The last thing he sees is Yixing smiling down on him.

"Thank you for your service, servant."

And everything turns to black.

Prince Chanyeol is dashing as always.

He is wearing a white robe matched with golden accent and linings, looking immaculate. His forehead is showing, yet a crease is in display.

The party has started hours ago and he still hasn't seen _him._

He's like a robot beside his fiancée, greeting noblemen from across the kingdom as they congratulate both of them. His mind is too full of the servant when he just noticed that someone is missing, too.

"Where is your brother?" Prince Chanyeol asks Princess Qian, who obviously stills from the question. Just the reaction makes him sense that something is not right.

And a scream from a palace guard at the hall doorway confirms it.

"We are under attack! All the posts are under attack from the Zhou Empire!"

The King and Queen are quickly led by the guards to safety, and all the doors of the hall full of nobles are guarded shut. They are being instructed to calm down. He gestures Sehun and he already knows what to do. 

Chanyeol takes a sword from the nearest guard and points it to the princess. The engagement is clearly a trap. He can see her shaking but he doesn't care. "Where is your brother!"

"I will never tell a word—"

Prince Chanyeol almost stabs her but he stops himself. "You know that your empire will lose their princess' head if you will not spill the truth."

"I am no princess, so everything you do to me doesn't matter," she's already crying but still manages to laugh, "This is my biggest contribution to the Zhou Empire!"

The prince is raging and wants to tear her apart already but he needs answers. He pulls her by her hair closer, "I don't fucking care who you are, but I need to know where your brother took his assistant."

"You southerners can rot—"

Her curse is replaced by a scream as she feels the sword slowly piercing her skin along her arm.

"Continue speaking rubbish and you will experience pain as if you wish you're better dead."

The rumors are right. The Crown Prince of Aurum is really ruthless.

The so-called princess still keeps her mouth shut. Chanyeol throws her to the floor. "Take her to the dungeon," he instructs the two guards, "Do not kill her, but make sure her chains are hot as melted metal. Let her suffer."

Upon hearing those words, the guards obeys without questions and the Qian begins screaming, "N-No, No! Please!"

Chanyeol starts walking towards the exit, gripping the sword tightly but stops upon hearing Qian.

"The prince is at the t-tower near the border," she stutters, left arm still bleeding. 

He continues without looking back but if possible, he feels in rage than before because of her additional words.

"But do not hope that _he_ is still alive," she even has the audacity to laugh.

With his patience thinning, the prince has no choice but to go back and stab her in her stomach.

Everybody saw how merciless the prince is, and all the nobles gave way for him with his dripping sword, white robe tainted with red.

Chanyeol will give credit to Yixing for such a good plan.

Having a decoy act as a princess and have everyone busy for the engagement as he plans for the attack? He is a prince after all. 

He can't help but recall how stupid he is as he continues to fight all the Zhou Empire guards, killing everyone in his way to the tower. It was such a brilliant plan; to think that he missed the fact that no one from Zhou was present in the engagement besides the princess herself. The guards with him defeat the opponents and seeing how many guards from Zhou Empire there are makes him question how come they all had the chance to infiltrate the kingdom. 

And he sees the loan sharks that assaulted Baekhyun and his mother in their home fighting some of his guards.

The fucking prince hired mercenaries.

This makes Chanyeol angrier.

Baekhyun opens his eyes. His head feels like it's gonna explode any minute from now. He's about to massage his head when he feels his wrists tied on his back, and there he remembers. He was just tending to Prince Yixing when he's suddenly attacked from behind. He scans the surroundings and finds himself seated in a wooden chair in the middle of an empty and cold dim room. The walls look familiar though...

The door opens, showing Prince Yixing and some men he doesn't know, now wearing a black armor suit of the Zhou Empire. "Oh? Did you have a good sleep?" He walks towards him and the other men closes the door to give them privacy. Yixing tries reaching for his cheek but Baekhyun avoids the touch.

What he doesn't expect is to earn a slap from him.

Baekhyun is too shocked. Yixing holds his chin to make him look for him. "Why are you avoiding me, Baekhyun?" He even has the audacity to smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Baekhyun blurts out, searching for the Yixing he has known, the very opposite of the man in front of him.

Yixing lets go of him and chuckles, "You're very naïve, Baekhyun." He paces around the room and stops by the small table. "You know why I still haven't seen my soulmate _for a while_?"

Baekhyun watches him take a knife from the table and turns to him, "Because _yours_ took the life of mine."

_How come... he knows?_

Yixing comes closer to him, swinging the knife around, and squats to be in level with him. "My plan was to assassinate Chanyeol all at once but luck really is at my side for his soulmate really becomes my assistant," Yixing traces the tip the knife on Baekhyun's cheek, "My lovely assistant."

Baekhyun closes his eyes as he feels pressure on the tip of the knife, almost piercing his skin, but Yixing stops. "It was so entertaining seeing him all stopping himself from wringing my neck as I play around with you," the foreign prince's laugh fills the room, "But I'll admit, your thread is beautiful."

"You can s-see it?"

"Don't you know?" Yixing fakes gasps as he now traces Baekhyun's nose, "We were attacked by your kingdom for being _witches_ _._ "

Baekhyun is surprised by the information. He has never heard of that... 

"So how was it?" Yixing asks like it's a normal day, "Seeing your soulmate for almost every day?" Baekhyun glares at him but Yixing just smiles at him and scoots closer, his knife now on his lips. "It must have been nice seeing your soulmate alive, right?" He whispers, and Bekhyun yelps when he feels a sting on his lower lip. That earns a grin from the prince. "Too bad he's ashamed you're a lowlife."

Yixing stands up, dangling the bloodied knife, "As a gift to him, I will show you to him still alive," and he puts the knife down, "And of course after that, I'll show him how it's like to have your soulmate killed in front of your eyes."

The Yixing he knows is not like this. All this kindness he showed before is fake? Baekhyun thought he already found a friend... 

"The Crown Prince doesn't look at me that way," Baekhyun says.

"Is that so?" Yixing turns his head to the right, acting innocent. Just in time, a guard rushes in, "He has arrived, your majesty."

Yixing chuckles, "See? Your knight in shining armor is already downstairs," and he closes the door behind him, leaving him all alone.

Chanyeol's sword is in deep red. He slashes anyone who comes his way. He walks towards the tower's entrance and sees Prince Yixing and a lot of men emerging from inside. Chanyeol wants to slice that smile off his face so bad.

"Where is he?" The Crown Prince stops in front of them.

"Who?" The other prince plays dumb.

Chanyeol's jaw tightens and he proceeds to just fight them all when Yixing laughs that makes him stop again.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, tiger, "the other prince mocks him. "He's upstairs, and we'll be waiting for you."

With that, Yixing comes back inside and the other men he's with start to attack him.

It would have been not too hard for Chanyeol if they are not that many. Good thing that Sehun catches up and helps him, eliminate most of them. When they notice that there is a never-ending supply of men, Sehun urges him to just follow the other prince inside. "Go, your majesty!" Sehun slits the throat of one of them, "I can handle this."

The Crown Prince is reluctant at first but remembering Baekhyun, he runs towards the tower, hoping that he's not hurt.

There's a lone stair available and Chanyeol takes it. It's very odd that there are no obstacles on his way upstairs but seeing Baekhyun tied in a chair, mouth sealed with cloth tunes out everything in there. He's ready to run to him but he sees Yixing emerge from the dark part of the room behind Baekhyun, carrying a knife.

"Put that down," Chanyeol commands but Yixing just laughs because who does he think he is? "Shouldn't I be the one who tells that to you?" The other prince says and Chanyeol feels a blade pointed at his back.

Chanyeol slowly puts his sword down and Baekhyun shakes his head, telling him not to. Tears are streaming down his face but Chanyeol smiles at him, reassuring him that everything will be fine.

"Isn't that sweet?" Yixing says, knife approaching Baekhyun's throat. "Do you remember this, your highness?"

Chanyeol is confused about what Yixing is talking about.

Yixing is unsatisfied with the lack of recognition. "You fucking killed my fiancée this way."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Of course, you don’t," and he tugs Baekhyun's hair that earns a cry from him. Chanyeol is about to approach him but Yixing is faster, "You come any closer, I will slit his throat once and for all."

Yixing smiles at the obedience of the other. "You will never know she's my fiancée because she's just a mere flower shop owner near our borders."

He watches as it all dawns into Chanyeol.

It was years ago, an attack on the Zhou Empire. The Crown Prince was just barely twenty-three, still asking for recognition from his parents, his kingdom, and his people. It was the first time he's deployed to war. He remembers that he was with older generals who are known to be the most skilled, as well as the most merciless. They were them rummaging the town to give terror to the empire's royals. At first, Chanyeol cannot understand why they need to have the innocents killed, but the older men said that it is a must; that they should understand that it is not the best idea to mess with the kingdom of Aurum.

It was a lone flower shop and he finds a woman inside. He was about to let her go but the general saw him and reprimanded him from being such a fool; for pitying the opponent. _Anybody who you did not kill could_ _ha_ _ve killed you instead_ , he says.

So he mutters several apologies before spilling the blood of the innocent citizen.

For years, he lived in remorse.

Maybe that's why deep inside he's very reluctant with the unification with the northerners because he knows he has a grave sin.

"If you want to kill me, go on. But do not hurt Baekhyun, he has nothing to do with what I did," Chanyeols says but the other one just laughs, "Do not command me!"

Yixing is ready to slit the servant's throat when an arrow pierces through the window, missing Yixing, distracting them all. Chanyeol takes the opportunity to tackle down the one behind him and take his sword.

"Stop!" Yixing yells, his knife already starting to pierce Baekhyun's skin and Chanyeol nearly kneels, feeling helpless.

But Baekhyun doesn't need helplessness right now.

Chanyeol uses the sword to reflect the light from the window to Yixing's eyes, making him vulnerable for a second. He had the chance to tackle him on the ground, leaving Baekhyun from his grasp.

Chanyeol thinks he has the upper hand here until he feels a sting on his stomach.

"You thought I am stupid?" Yixing deepens the stab using his spare knife from his sleeve.

He can hear Baekhyun's screams through that cloth and the next thing he knows is that darkness enveloped all of his senses.

The young Chanyeol had looked through countless of eyes and hands, but it is still futile.

Are the elders lying? They said he will meet his soulmate once he turns ten years old.

It is his tenth birthday and the palace threw a garnd party, inviting almost everyone from the kingdom.

It's becoming exhausting already but Chanyeol still tries his best for he feels that odd feeling in his fingers, telling him that they are just near him.

But Chanyeols never saw him.

Because every time the Crown Prince looks his way, Baekhyun hides behind the pillar.

Both unaware of how their irises change colors.

Chanyeol stirs awake from a weird dream.

In there, he was still ten years old and with him was a kid smaller than him, wearing a white cloak, face hidden. But he can see both of their hands joined by a thread.

The kid looks like...

"B-Baekhyun?" The Crown Prince roughly says, confused why the other looks at him with those teary eyes. He's about to ask why his throat feels like a desert and why he's in his room when Baekhyun cries more.

"I-I will just call the physician—"

Chanyeol's arm aches for trying to stop Baekhyun, and Baekhyun panics. "Why did you m-move?!"

Now he's a crying mess and Chanyeol can't stop smiling.

"W-Why are you still smiling?" Baekhyun asks through his tears and gives him a cup of water.

Chanyeol puts the cup aside after drinking, "Because it's you that takes care of me."

Baekhyun stills, and Chanyeol groans as he adjusts his position to sit on the bed.

"Don't move too much—"

"Will you marry me, Baekhyun?"

Of all times, Baekhyun never expected to be asked for marriage like this. His soulmate is asking for his hand and he cannot comprehend why it is happening because it is _the_ Crown Prince, after all.

"But..." he trails off, "I am not royalty."

Chanyeol takes his hands, "But you are my soulmate."

If possible, Baekhyun tears up more.

"Y-Yes—"

Baekhyun is not able to finish his answer when Chanyeol sweeps him for a kiss. His wound still aches, but he cannot just let this opportunity pass because if he had learned anything after all of this, it is never take times like this for granted.

Yixing was captured by Sehun.

The Crown Prince's personal guard arrived just in time to save the two, with the help of the arrow shooter from the other tower, Jongin, that aimed for Yixing’s shoulder that immobilized him. Now, Yixing is deported back to his empire in exchange for the eternal blockage of both sides, the boundaries becoming permanent. He could've faced death as punishment but Chanyeol asked the King to just let him be.

The kingdom is still in shock with the news of their Crown Prince getting engaged, _again_ , this time with a commoner. The royalties, however, got over it immediately. Especially the Queen, who even looks delighted that it is Baekhyun that her son is about to marry. Maybe because his mother was the Queen's personal maid when she was still here.

Baekhyun is in Chanyeol's veranda, wearing royal clothes, feeling that everything is surreal. He's engaged with the Crown Prince, yes, but he insisted on still courting him. Every day, he feels like a king. Well, soon to be. But still, it is unbelievable.

From looking afar to him, now he's hugging him from behind.

"What are you thinking?" The Crown Prince murmurs, his face on the base of his neck. He lets him be for he noticed that the other loves doing that.

"You," Baekhyun answers.

Chanyeol chuckles to his skin but stops when he notices it.

Baekhyun senses the change of atmosphere. "What's the matter?"

"Where did you get this?" It is the first time Chanyeol sees it for it's always hidden under his clothes.

Baekhyun touches the necklace, "I don't know... Mother made me wear this when I was a kid."

Chanyeol looks at the necklace. He had seen that necklace before.

Flashbacks of the kid that would appear in his dreams ever since he turned ten flooded him.

"Why?" Baekhyun worries with how silent the other becomes. Instead of answering immediately, the prince envelopes him in a hug, "You were there all along."

Baekhyun is very confused pulls off, "What are you pertaining to?"

Chanyeol shakes his head and takes his hand to his lips, "Nothing. I am just thinking about how much I am in love with you." He really feels the _best_ when he’s with him.

They might not be through so much unlike others, but Baekhyun cannot help but he happy because Chanyeol is his soulmate.

Baekhyun smiles, watching the prince's irises change to gold. He still gets _this_ feeling whenever Chanyeol becomes vocal about his feelings. He pulls his hands off the other's lips to replace those with his own.

Baekhyun kisses the prince in his veranda that can be seen across the capital. For once, Baekhyun doesn't care about the modesty that the elders said, because after all the things he went through, he learned that he deserves some things opposite of what the society and people around him says.

Even if he's wearing a rag, it is not a sin to love the Crown Prince, because the Creator Himself made it possible, and nobody else can stop them.


End file.
